Indiana Jones meets Star Wars!
by Shadowraptor00
Summary: During the events of The Force Awakens, the crew of the Millennium Falcon accidentally end up at planet Earth. While landing on the planet, they meet Indiana Jones. What's going to happen when Han Solo and Indian Jones meet up? Will the doppelgangers kill eachother, or are they just as confused as how this story is going?


Roff 6

Christopher Bryan Roff

Period. 4

December 10, 2018

 _Doppelganger Short Story: Indiana Solo_

 _34 ABY (After Battle of Yavin), during The Force Awakens, 1957 AD_

The _Millennium Falcon_ is traveling through hyperspace along with it's five-person crew: Han Solo, Chewbacca, Rey, Finn, and BB-8 (four-person crew if the droid isn't counted). The crew is feeling all woozy due to the compressor disrupting the hyperdrive and rocking the ship and being taken out.

"Karabast, Solo! I thought you punched in coordinates for Takodana!" Rey questions the smuggler/ex-rebellion general.

"You have no room to talk kid, you banged up the Falcon a lot when you and supposed friends escaped Jakku!" Said 'smuggler' exclaims towards the scavenger.

"Hey, uh, guys could we not argue over something like this when I need help patching up this tree covered in fur." The ex-stormtrooper tries to calm down the two daredevil pilots.

"Raaaaaahhgh huurh uugggh aarrragghuuhw? (Hey, where are we?)" The wookie questions Han Solo.

"Hold on, let me check the scanner…" Solo says going to answer the hairy creature.

As Solo goes over to the navigational panels, he starts scanning the planet for any sources of life, and if there is any civilization. As the scanner brings up a hologram of the planets surface and a lift of elements that the planet is mostly comprised of. The original pilot of the Falcon is in awe of how similar the planet is compared to Takodana.

"Hey! You guys might want to look at this huge planet!" Han walks out of the cockpit towards the Falcon's crew members.

"Why? What's so great about a planet that looks just like Takodana?" Finn questions, not seeing the look of amazement on the smugglers face.

"Well the population of the planet is nearly 3 BILLION!" Solo says giving the crew's faces incredulous looks on them.

"Ok, we'll take the Falcon down somewhere on the planet and see if we can find any information on where we are and how we get back to Takodana." Rey says clearly seeing Solo's amazement.

As the Falcon heads down the immensely green and blue planet, they look out the window of the cockpit and see a flying object that floats past them. It was a weirdly shaped object. A metal sphere with four long rods sticking out of the back of it (Sputnik). They are starting to get a much clearer view of the planets surface. They see enormous cities along the coast of some lands and much smaller cities in what seems as the middle of nowhere.

 _Bedford University, Bedford, Connecticut, May 1957_

As Indiana jones get back to the university from his little Area 51 trip. He unexpectedly gets temporary leave with full pay. Due to the FBI ransacking his office for any research regarding his past adventures, or to see if he's a Russian spy. As he disappointedly walks along the forest line that surrounds the town, he sees a large white metal disk like object that flies right above him, heading into the forest. Jones hopes that it's not the Russians, or some sort of Extraterrestrial species that have come to invade. He looks around to see if anyone is looking. He pulls out his pistol that he always carries with him in case of emergencies and starts treading into the forest to investigate.

 _With the Millennium Falcon's crew_

As the crew sees a town, they head towards the northern edge, near a meadowed area in the forest. While above the town, they can clearly see that the planets population could be comprised of just humans, due to them not seeing a single alien species that they recognize. They can also see that these humans have impressive technological advances, though primitive, it's still impressive. As the Falcon lands in the meadow, a herd of deer runs into the forest not wanting to find out what object is and what it can do.

 _Back with Jones_

With Jones trekking the forest waiting for something to jump out into the open and point his gun at what ever came out of the craft. He stops as he hears something loud and glances downward and feels the ground shaking, and as he looks back up just in time to see a herd of deer running towards his way. Acting on instinct, he jumps out of their way to cover himself behind a tree and waits until they all pass.

"Well at least I know which direction that aircraft went, well… time to show them why you don't just come to America and expect not to get shot on sight" Jones starts running to where the deer came from and pulls his pistol out of his book bag. Soon he caught sight of a large grey object in the meadow and cautiously approached the ship. There are only three options in this situation; investigate, interrogate, or kill the crew.

 _In the Meadow_

The crew of the Falcon walks down the freighters ramp and can obviously conclude that it's a very green world due to the huge trees and strange animals with horns on their heads. Han tells Chewie to stay with the Falcon while he, Rey, Finn, and BB-8 see if they can find help and any information on where they are. Unknown to them, as they are walking towards the tree line, they will encounter someone very strange.

"Solo? I don't think going towards civilization is a good idea. They may be primitive, but they could find the Falcon if they just see a random grey ship in the middle of the woods. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be captured by any military or government on this planet." The ex-stormtrooper exclaims towards the smuggler.

"It'll be fine kid. Hey if we get captured, we'll just explain our situation to them and hope they can help us." Solo reassures said him.

Out of nowhere, what seems to be a clone of Han Solo jumps out from the tree line and aims his pistol at the four crew members. Without questioning who the clone is, the crew puts their hands up above their heads except BB-8 who just sits there making weird noises that no one can understand. The faces of Solo and Jones turn into a look of complete confusion and awe.

"What in the name of the Force!" Han yells out pretty much summing up everyone's thoughts, except Jones's who says. "What the hell!" Jones says differently compared to his counterpart.

The other three crew members of the Falcon can see that either Solo found his long-lost twin brother, or this mysterious man is a complete clone of Solo. From the wrinkles on their faces to the hair and facial structure, it could take a person with an IQ of 30 to figure out that they could be the same. Jones from his perspective thinks that he's looking into a mirror and sees himself as some sort of criminal or smuggler (he has no idea…). To Solo, he's just thinking that he's somehow been drugged, but that thought went out the window when he realizes there were no dangerous drugs on the Falcon, nor did the others have any. Due to the complete silence in the meadow, the doppelgangers forgot about the rest of the group.

"Solo? What's going on? Why does he look just like you?" Finn and Rey say at the same time causing them to look at each other and blush because of how silly it was.

"Oh! So that's what this guys name is, well it seems to me that your either Russian spies, terrorists, or you're not from around here." The archeology professor points out to the group of four.

"Probably the third one…" Finn says nervously because there is an unknown weapon being pointed at his head. He may have not been an expert of projectile weapons since they were very primitive weapons that date back to thousands of years ago where they are from, but he doesn't want to find out what comes out of the gun barrel.

"Good for you kid, now it seems that we have a predicament in our hands. Why don't you show me where the rest of your buddies are-"Jones was about to finish his sentence when he feels a metal object pointed at his head. He slowly turns his head to see the who it is and… it's a bigfoot with a crossbow in its hand.

"aarrragghuuhw raaaaaahhgh uughguughhhghghghhhgh raaaaaahhgh wrrhwrwwhw uughguughhhghghghhhgh uughghhhgh (Shoot that gun, I dare you Han Solo #2!)" Chewbacca says daring the clone to shoot his friends.

"Chewie! I thought I told you to stay with the ship! Aw whatever you are coming with us back to our ship, so you can tell us where we are and help us get back to the outer rim. Got it?" Solo questions his doppelganger.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat" Jones says sarcastically.

Now the Falcon's crew takes their prisoner to the ship to explain what's going on, where they are, and anything about the planet at all. Jones knew that this was going to be a difficult situation to explain to these extraterrestrials.

 _Queue Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull plot with the Falcon's crew._


End file.
